role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Igniz
|faction = NESTS|category = KOF}} Igniz (イグニス, Igunisu) is the final boss of the NESTS saga. He was the new leader and creator of NESTS after he murdered his father and took ownership of NESTS completely. About Igniz Igniz is the final boss of the NESTS saga and the new leader of NESTS in the saga. He takes ownership of the NESTS organization entirely after he murdered his father. While he was not responsible for the creation of the clones, several projects and the fights that involved NESTS--he takes ownership of that all in the end. Igniz is an extremely powerful and formidable enemy that is almost unrivaled against any other KOF character in existence. History While Igniz's origins are unknown, he is the son of Nests, his father. For almost the entire run of the NESTS saga, Igniz held the second highest position in the organization while his father held the highest. Igniz and his father closely followed the same philosophy that humanity must be replaced by superhuman beings, although Igniz's philosophy was much less sane than Nests as he also wanted to be a supreme and unbeatable god. His true morals were kept silent because of Nests absolute power over NESTS as an entirety, and Igniz knew his plans could not be achieved because of Nests' ownership. At some point, Igniz obtained his personal suit that allows him to use all of his powers. His suit is the most powerful of any technologically advanced suit in the NESTS organization. KOF '01 Igniz position remains second to his father's. He acts as a supervisor to NESTS as a whole, observing their overall progress. Igniz hosts the 2001 King of Fighters tournament in hopes of becoming a new god. When the winners arrive, who happen to be K's team, Nests, Igniz and Igniz's lover, Misty, appear. K's team is shocked when Igniz outright kills Nests by placing his hand on his head, sapping his life energy and causing his body to cease, leaving only his clothes. Misty appears unfazed, as it is revealed Igniz and Misty betrayed Nests as Igniz announces that he takes complete ownership of NESTS. K' has a deep hate for Igniz with passion, as he perceives him as the one who is responsible for what has happened and why he was forced to have Kusanagi DNA, and the one who ruined his family life and erase all his memories. Igniz chuckled at this, claiming that he is indeed responsible now that he takes ownership of NESTS. Igniz challenged K' to see if he could beat him. K' and his team were unfortunately easily thwarted against Igniz, who was far more powerful than the three combined. They all expressed shock and worry at how powerful Igniz was. It was not before the entire KOF cast joined K' and his team in an effort to defeat the powerful fighter known as Igniz, the last obstacle of the NESTS saga. Final Battle All 50 fighters fought against Igniz, in which Igniz easily handled all of them at once. The battle lasted an hour as everyone was tired and exhausted except for Igniz who remained full of stamina and power. Everyone is motivated by Kyo Kusanagi to unleash their maximum potential. All fighters accessed their full power and potential and fought against Igniz once more. Igniz simply proclaimed that he is still a god as his sanity began to decrease. He began knocking out fighters one by one, but was receiving heavy damage from all of them. It was not until he was finally caught red handed by Kula who did a surprise attack. Kyo and Iori followed up by fighting him without Igniz having any time to retaliate, and the fight finally finished with K' dealing the fatal blow with a teleportation flame punch, knocking Igniz all the way back at the other side of the battle arena. Igniz could no longer fight with his suit torn and no longer working, and he wasn't nearly as powerful as he was formerly. Igniz couldn't believe that he was beaten by the fighters, and cursed his failure and calling himself a demon. Igniz attempts to destroy everyone and everything in NESTS including himself with an activation device by plummeting NESTS out of orbit and into Earth at high speeds. However, all fighters manage to escape the destruction of the NESTS ship thanks to Ron. Death Igniz died violently by his body being consumed by the massive explosion in the NESTS ship as it crashed down in an ocean. Igniz's death signals the end of the NESTS cartel and its saga. Revival KOF XIV After his death, his soul is somehow absorbed by Verse, and was released upon the latter's defeat along with many others. Igniz is suspected to have been brought back to life as a result. Where Igniz is located is unknown. Personality Igniz is very serious and was for years very faithful to NESTS. When he started gaining more and more power, he started to think himself as a god and found NESTS was too small for him. He becomes a megalomaniac with hopes to rule the entire planet. In keeping with his belief that he is a god, his manner of speech is very preachy. His intro speech, and many of the things he says at the end of the match are brief (but lengthy compared to everyone else's quotes) speeches. In keeping with this, when assaulting opponents with his devastating Brutal God Project attack, he declares that he is casting them down from Heaven. Igniz soon perceives humanity as mortal filth and further treats himself as a being beyond humanity, and will do anything he can to destroy them and replace them with his utopia. Appearance Igniz is a tall, slim and muscular middle aged man of fifty years. He has light blonde hair and hazel brown eyes, and has somewhat pale skin as well. Despite his age, Igniz's possesses a quality of a handsome and youth-like appearance. Igniz's suit is a dark navy with silver outlining over it. His cape is very large and wears platinum boots. His suit also has a hood. Abilities and Possessions |-|Igniz= Igniz *'Igniz's Suit' - Igniz's suit is the most powerful and technologically advanced suit in the NESTS organization. It allows access to all of Igniz's abilities and powers. Once the suit is acquired, it can be mentally linked with his own mind which allows for perfect and precise usage to use any of his abilities with the power of his mind through the suit. Using this suit allows Igniz to use the following: **'Custom Fighting Style' - Like many SNK bosses, Igniz is extremely powerful and difficult to defeat. Igniz relies on his powers and on his special suit. His suit is linked mentally to his mind and it contains two tentacles hidden in his wrists and four tentacles that end in pointed edges. **'Supernatural Strength' - Igniz's strength alone can destroy entire solar systems. **'Supernatural Speed' - Igniz's maximum speed allows him to travel at below half the speed of light, which is about 135300000mph or 217744243.2kmh. **'Supernatural Reflexes' - Igniz has a ridiculously fast reaction time to attacks, able to counter, block and avoid more than twenty opponent's attacks at once. It's believed this is because of the mental power the suit offers him. **'Suit Telepathy Inducement' - Igniz can use telepathy into his suit, like his suit's sharp tentacles moving on their own to attack the opponent at high speeds through the use of this power. **'Suit Sentience Inducement' - Igniz can also induce sentience into his suit. **'Force Field' - Igniz can create a force field out of energy and expand its size. **'Flight' - Igniz is capable of flight. **'Ergokinesis' - Igniz has full control over energy. **'Ergokinetic Absorption' - Igniz can absorb energy. **'Aetherkinesis' - Igniz can use the power of the universe and use it in any means he likes--he usually uses it in energy-like attack, or drawing the power of the universe to make a ridiculously massive attack. **'Divine Ergokinesis' - Igniz has full control over divine energy and power. **'Divine Empowerment' - Igniz can draw and gain divine power from gods or divine concepts. **'Magic' - Igniz has full control over magic. **'Supernatural Durability' - Igniz is supernaturally physically resistant with his suit, able to tank attacks from a full-powered Maxima and Goro combined (who have enhanced strength) and several follow up attacks with more than twenty opponents. The main weakness of Igniz is that if his suit sustains enough damage and is heavily torn, he can no longer use any of his powers and is as strong as an average human. He is also at regular human strength without the suit. He also no longer has access to his fighting style or his skills since he heavily relies on his strength and speed to use his fighting style. Category:Humans Category:King of Fighters character Category:Video Game Character Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male